


Sun and Moon

by junkurosu



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, just a bunch of fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkurosu/pseuds/junkurosu
Summary: As comfortable as their silence always was, Jun had to admit he liked the sound of Tatsuya’s voice. It was confident and steady, like his reassuring squeeze of Jun’s hand every single time he asked for it.





	Sun and Moon

It was time to part ways for the day. While the others headed off, Tatsuya and Jun had their own plans: with all the times Jun’s face lit up talking about his ideal French dinner date, it was only a matter of time before he was slightly more insistent on it. Tatsuya was happy to take him, but that went without saying.

They approached Tatsuya’s motorcycle; as he reached to get their helmets, Jun cut in—“I have a bit of makeup with me right now. Do you mind me doing it really quick?” Tatsyua nodded, patting the motorcycle seat; Jun understood, comfortably sitting down. As Jun settled into his routine, Tatsuya’s gaze slipped onto him. Jun reminded him of the moon, a supple light whispered into the night. The moon and the night were a quiet solace, soothing Tatsuya after the day had etched away at him. 

Jun’s snort put Tatsuya back in reality. “You’re such a romantic, Tatsuya,” he giggled through his grin. “So sweet.” He hummed as his face softened. It made Tatsuya soften, too; Jun’s humming was warm, and he reserved it just for Tatsuya. 

“I’m ready when you are, hun.” Tatsuya blushed at Jun’s words. Jun knew he would, and his eyes twinkled playfully. Tatsuya gave Jun his helmet decidedly, with a kind smirk to match Jun’s eyes; “Yeah, dear.” He could see Jun’s pinkness through both his makeup and his helmet as he sheepishly tried to hide his smile—a challenge when it it took up half of his face. He slid back to make room for Tatsuya as he put his own helmet on. Jun’s hand started to creep up over his smile; Tatsuya took it softly before he could finish, holding it as he sat down. Jun’s arm naturally wrapped around him as Tatsuya placed Jun’s hand along his waist. He instantly relaxed as Jun held onto him fully.

“Let me know if I’m ever going too fast, okay?” Tatsuya said as he started the engine.

“No need to worry, I trust you.” Jun replied. As comfortable as their silence always was, Jun had to admit he liked the sound of Tatsuya’s voice. It was confident and steady, like his reassuring squeeze of Jun’s hand every single time he asked for it. Jun remembers, with beaming clarity, the sweet light of a summer day enveloping them whenever they played as children; Tatsuya would glow with belonging. Tatsuya always reminded him of the sun, like warm hands cupping Jun’s cheeks after the night chilled them. 

Jun used to not care for blaring speeds and buzzing engines. They felt uncontrollable and cold and abrasive. Now, it was obvious how much Tatsuya cared for his motorcycle, and it had become strangely comforting for Jun. It was noisy, sure, but he realized it was consistent, controllable. No one needed to speak, instead letting themselves focus on the hum of the engine. As the streetlights gleamed against Tatsuya’s helmet, they reminded Jun of bits of starlight kissing his cheek, little dreams his heart could gather one by one. Jun liked to think moments like this were among those dreams. The same streetlight reflections cascaded onto Jun’s watch, glistening around the rim.

They reached a red light; “Could I see your lighter for a minute, please?” Jun asked. Curious but trusting, Tatsuya rested it in Jun’s palm. Jun tipped it back and forth, watching the reflected light pool together and glisten on each side. Tatsuya stared; Jun put the lighter next to his watch. “See? They look so similar under this lighting.” Tatsuya smiled with genuine interest, but Jun could tell he was still slightly confused. The light turned green; “I’ll explain over dinner, don’t worry.” Jun put the lighter back in Tatsuya’s coat pocket, his hand lingering inside as Tatsuya picked up speed and the streetlights cascaded across the two of them again.

—

The restaurant was nestled in a sleepy part of town. The road was narrow without being claustrophobic, and the sky was clear enough to see a few stars. Flowers were huddled by windows and corners; Jun eagerly pointed out a cluster of baby’s breath. He said they meant unconditional love, purity, reconnection. When they stepped inside, the light was like an early autumn day. After they sat down and ordered, Jun looked on intently.

“About earlier,” he started. “You when I gave you the lighter, and you gave me the watch…I think that was one big dream starting to bloom.” He paused, catching both the moonlight from the window and the interior lights stroking the wristband of his watch. “And then all the little leaves and petals on that flower, those are all the moments we grow through each other, and all the times we find happiness together.”

Tatsuya giggled slightly, but it was understanding and sincere. His glow matched the room. “That’s just like you to say, huh.” Jun noted that right now, Tatsuya seemed truly confident. His hands didn’t have to distract themselves with whatever was on the table, his posture didn’t feel pushed into place, and there was maybe even a bit of starlight in his eyes. Jun knew he’d never want to forget how happy he looked. “I’ve been feeling the same way, Jun.”

Jun rested his head in his hand with a smile; nothing else needed to be said. He hummed as usual, slightly tracing his finger around the rim of his watch. He drew on for a few more notes. The tune wasn’t anything either of them had heard before; Tatsuya knew he made it up just for the two of them. Really, nothing else needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! sorry if it was kinda awkward, im super new to fanfic writing!!
> 
> also critiques are totally welcome if ur up for writing one, no pressure though!


End file.
